A Different 10
Max pulls Ben and Co. into a case he's been working on since the beginning of the series. Plot Max is driving Ben and Co. in the Rustbucket. (Ben): Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is all this? At the end of the last episode, Max pulled up in front of Ben and Co, asking them to get in. (Max): Remember shortly before you went to school when the Techadon attacked? (Ben): Yeah. You told me that the Plumbers called you to investigate this gang. (Max): Well, soon after, I discovered who they were: The Negative 10! (Kevin): The who? (Gwen): A long time ago, the Forever King assembled most of the villains we fought into the Negative 10. We fought them, and won. The Forever King escaped, and we never saw him again. (Max): Until now. They captured me soon after I started. I tried to access the Ultimatrix's signal, but got nothing. I instead tracked Gwen's Plumbers' badge. (Ben): Yeah, about that, you missed a lot. I got Azmuth's new Omnitrix, and Gwen and Kevin got Omnitrixes of their own. The Ultimatrix was destroyed. (Max): Hmm. Anyway, I need you to assemble the Plumbers' kids and attack. (Gwen): Let's get started, then! They did. They found Alan being cornered by crooks. (Crook 1): Kid, this'll teach you to stop messin' with us! (Crook 2): Yep. Soon you'll be as dead as can be! (Alan): Ooh, you do not wanna mess with me! He changed into his Pyronite form. (Crook 1): Well, we got us a freeze ray! He shot it at Alan. He resisted and shot fire against it. Suddenly, there was a green glow from behind the crooks. (Voice): Heatblast! (Crook 2): What in the worl...? Aaaahh!!!!! They both destroyed the freeze rays, and Gwen held the crooks in some Mana until the police came. (Cop): We'll take it from here. (Kevin): Now, who's who? Ben and Alan changed back. (Ben): You can't tell me apart from him? (Gwen): Well, you do look alike, especially when Alan has his badge on. (Alan): Anyway, thanks! What are you doing here, anyway? (Ben): Well, there's a gang called the Negative 10. We're calling all the Plumbers' kids to help us. (Alan): Cool! Next stop, Cooper's house. It's fairly normal on the outside, but inside, there's a big fight going on between him and a Vulpimancer. Cooper had that robot thingy from War of the Worlds and Vengeance of Vilgax. (Cooper): Stay away! Cooper shot missiles at the Vulpimancer. (Cooper's mom): Son, no missiles in the house! Please! (Cooper's dad): Honey, he's doing all he can. The parents were looking from a hole in the ceiling from the room above. Suddenly, the Vulpimancer jumped at Cooper and bit off his arm. (Cooper): Good thing that's not my real arm! He tried to use his powers to put the arm back on, but it fell off again. (Cooper): Oh, well. Instead, he put metal where the arm was to patch the hole. But the Vulpimancer tore the robot apart until it wouldn't work. Cooper fell out, and the Vulpimancer would've killed Cooper if another hadn't attacked it. (Cooper): Aaahh! Wait. What just happend? The other Vulpimancer was Ben as Wildmutt! He attacked the other, and Alan shot fire at it until it was unconscious. Max came with a Null Void projector and sucked it in. (Cooper): Thanks, guys. (Cooper's parents): Thanks. (Ben, detransforming): You're welcome! Anyway, Cooper, we need you to help stop the Negative 10 again. (Cooper): Fine! Next stop, Plumbers Academy! (Manny): No way! (Helen): We need to do the speed test. (Manny): No! (Helen): Why? (Manny): If we do, you'll win, and I'll lose, you know how slow Tetramands can be, and then I'll look bad! (Pierce): He does have a point. But all Plumbers look bad sometimes! (Manny): Not me! (Test Leader): MANNY! HELEN! PIERCE! Get to the starting line NOW! HUP, two, three, four! HUP, two, three, four! (Manny, muttering): Ugh. At the starting line... (Leader): ON YOUR MARKS! GE-IT SET! GO! Everyone went as fast as they could, each using their powers. One Pyronite shot himself forward with fire. An Appoplexian jumped. Helen almost won, but another Kinecerelan, with their mask down, beat her. (Helen): Wow. Someone beat me. (The Kinecerelan): Not someone... The mask went up, then he detransformed. (Helen): Ben?! (Ben): Yep. Everyone else came up, and Manny, like he predicted, came in last. (Leader): WHO ARE YOU?! YOU AREN'T SIGNED UP! (Ben): I'm Ben Tennyson. (Leader): Tennyson?! You can, and will, get in serious trouble disrupting a speed test! (Ben): Yeah, about that... (Transform) Upgrade! He took everyone in small ship form, then went to the ship port, went full size ship, then flew off! Max and the others were still on earth. (Max): That was quick. (Ben): Well, I didn't exactly get them off nicely... After an explanation, Max talked to the leader and cleared it all up. Nobody noticed that Gwen wasn't there, though. (Max): Now we have our team. (Kevin): Actually, we only have nine. (Gwen, coming with Julie): Not exactly. Julie was holding Ship. Ship then turned into that robot suit for Julie. (Ship): Ship ship! Ship! (Ben): Now we have our team! (A Voice): But it's not enough. (Max): Oh, no! (Voice): Oh, yes! The Negative 10 each had red robot suits on, each with a red Omnitrix symbol on. Also, the voice was the Forever King. (King): Now, we will defeat you! (Ben, transforming): Ultimate Humongosaur! Alright, Kingy, you're time's up! (Max): Yes! No Plumber rebels and gets away with it, Driscoll! (King): For the last time, I am the Forever King! They all attacked. Ben fought "Kingy," Alan fought Acid Breath (he ignited the breath, so it's flammable), Julie fought Frightwig, Kevin fought Thumskull, Cooper fought Sublimino, breaking his watch, Manny fought Rojo, Helen fought Clancy, Pierce fought Animo (animo tried to control him, because he's close to an animal, and he contols animals), Gwen fought Charmcaster, and Max fought the Red Knight. It was a great battle, but each of the villains were defeated. Well, except for Driscoll. (King): Now, I will activate the backup plan! He took out some sub-energy! (King): I will destroy this! (Cooper): No! That'll destroy the continent! (King): I don't care, as long as I destroy you! (Ben): No way! (Transform) Upchuck! He ate the sub-energy just after its self-destruct was activated. (Ben): Uh, oh. I don't think this'll work. Ben tried to slap the Omnitrix on his chest to transform, but just as he touched it, it exploded! There was a wave that swept everyone away (Gwen put them all in a bubble), then the fire spread. But suddenly, the fire was frozen in place. Then it went back in, going into someone's hand. (Someone): Alien X! (Manny): Ben? (Ben, detransforming): Yep. Last time, I convinced Serena and Bellicus to do what I say for a while. (King): Noooo!!!! His armor was gone, and he was in a black suit that all Forever Knights wear under their armor. Max tied him up. (Max): Well, this guy's going to Plumber jail. (Kevin): Uh, the bad guys are getting away. (Gwen): We'll never catch up to them now. Let them go. We'll get 'em someday! (Julie): Well, it's late. I've gotta get home. Ship went spaceship, then took Julie home. Then a Plumber ship landed to take Manny, Helen, and Pierce back, along with Alan, who was on an authorized vacation. (Max, stretching): Well, we'd better go. They all got into the Rustbucket, first to take Cooper home, then to go home themselves. THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:Story Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise